His Pride
by bluecrystal101
Summary: Inuyasha is an inconsidernt jerk, with a massive rep of being a playboy. But what happens when he meets his ultimate match and falls in love? InuKag MirSan SessRinRated M
1. He said

**His Pride**

**Chapter 1: Playas**

_Summary:__ Rated M - Inuyasha is an inconsiderate jerk, with a massive rep of being a playboy. But what happens when he meets his ultimate match and falls in love? Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin_

* * *

I slid my fingers against the buttons on my silver sleek razor. 'maybe I should…?' Wrapped around my thoughts, I could still hear a faint tapping noise coming down the hall.

'Who do I know that wears clinky high heels?' I smirked at the thought, 'About every girl who admire me of course.'

My ears jerked back, who ever it was, was coming to my room. I sat up, self-consciously touched my hair. The door knob turned and revealed a young Asian girl, stopping at the doorway with a very furious look in her eyes.

She was wearing a black halter top and a pink skirt that fit just right. She was about 5 foot 6 with her silver metallic heels. She had all the right curves in all the right places. She let her raven black hair slide down her elegant back, 'My type of girl.' Inuyasha thought as he gazed up into her majestic brown eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed covering all the sadness behind, with fury.

I stood up from my bed "Yeah. What's up, baby girl."

We looked up into each other eyes and she walked up to be, face to face, leaving a few inches apart. The steam about to erupt form her face. Then the slap came.  
'Damn, I don't deserve this, at least I don't think I did,' The red marked left my skin burning, it felt like hell. I turned my head back to face her. She had her arms crossed . I put my hands on my left cheek, hoping it would help the pain, and make her more guilty, and forget whatever I did.

" Fuck you Inuyasha! You forgot to call!" She shouted

'OOOO! I forgot to call, big deal, what is up with this girl' "Hey chill, I'm sorry. Okay?" Then she slapped me again.

"That's not it, Baby! I saw you with her! My sister!" tears streamed down her cheek.

'So that's what I did wrong, I guess I did deserve those , pain full, heart aching, slaps,' my hand still on my cheek.

She stared at me for a long time- well glared, ' How could you? Especially with my sister! I thought we have something unique, something special." she closed her eyes, telling herself to stop crying, that I meant nothing to her, blah, blah, blah, we all know she lusted over me- whoever she was.

"Listen baby, I can explain," Inuyasha's mind started wondering of reasons to get out of this mess.

"Then explain," Her eyes glared down at me, with my hand on my cheek, knowing that I had no reason. I cheated on her and that's that, but I do that to every girl.

"Well Kate…." I said stalling for time.

"My Name is soooooo not Kate"

'Oops.'

"Uh….um…. Sarah?"

"No"

'Think Inuyasha, come on dude.' "Alice, baby?"

"nope"

"Catherine?"

" Not even close."

"Marie?" I said as I placed my hand on her perfect toned shoulder.

"What! You remember my sister's name but not mines! If you can't even remember a simple little thing like what my name is then lets just end this relationship." She shook her shoulder loose from my arm and walked away quickly.

'Okay, so who's next on my list.' A grin appeared on my face.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! just a short begining part for this story, we'll try to update the other stories as quick as possible, but nothings coming 2 us, so give us some ideas to start! Well I hope u liked the short begining, and we'll try to make the other chapters much longer. R&R!

Luv ya always!,

**S **and **A**


	2. She said

**His Pride**

**Chapter 2**: Single; but just for the Day

**Summary**:

**His Pride**- Rated M - Inuyasha is an inconsiderate jerk, with a massive rep of being a playboy. But what happens when he meets his ultimate match and falls in love? Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

**Last Chapter**:

"Catherine?"

" Not even close."

"Marie?" I said as I placed my hand on her perfect toned shoulder.

"What! You remember my sister's name but not mines! If you can't even remember a simple little thing like what my name is then lets just end this relationship." She shook her shoulder loose from my arm and walked away quickly.

'Okay, so who's next on my list.' A grin appeared on my face.

* * *

"Hey, baby, ….I mean Koga. Right? I keep on forgetting your name. Well I'm so sorry, this is coming so randomly, but we have to end this. But it's not you, it's me," Kagome said hesitantly.

'Wait I'm the one breaking up here, I'm a heartbreaker, I'm the heartbreaker, shattering every boy's heart every where I go, so why am I having this problem?'

"Wait no, scratch that, we all know its you not me, so….. tah, tah," Kagome strutted, the opposite way, shaking her tiny ass, to make Koga so furious.

'Now that's better! Go girl!'

Koga stood there in awe, 'Wait, did she just dumped, THIS hot guy' Koga said pointing to himself randomly.

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M SINGLE! AND I NEED A NEW DATE FOR THE PROM!!!" Kagome shouted, knowing that she couldn't get in trouble, well with the male teachers of course. She just soo wanted to make Koga want her even more, but he couldn't have her.

'I'm such an evil bitch'

Koga was in shocked about how quick Kagome could get over him, just like that.

Kagome swayed her hips left and right making all the attention fall on her. Even without the loud screams she shouted about her being dateless for the soon to come prom, all the male eyes would and did turn to face her hourglass body.

By the end of 3rd period, the whole school knew about the huge break up, - well huge for Koga, not exactly for Kagome - and there were always a circle forming around Kagome. Even her two best friends couldn't get to her, with all the boys fighting for a date. But Kagome couldn't find Mr. right or well Mr. Right now at least.

Until during the beginning of lunch that, a silver haired boy, NO a silver haired MAN, with a muscular built body wrapped his hands around her waist.

Kagome stared into his golden brown eyes and melted. He was just that right guy, the one that might actually break the heartbreaker.

'Wow! That would be a first' Kagome thought but quickly snapped out of it as she heard him start to talk.

"Hey beautiful. You and me, tonight, pick you up at 8, wear something extremely sexy," He purred and left sexually.

Kagome was silence she was in total shock, just like Koga, about how a guy can just think he can come up to her and ask her out. Thinking that it's just like asking any other girl out. Think, knowing, he won't get rejected. If it wasn't for some strange reason for why she stopped herself, Kagome would of screamed and shout after that boy.

'It's those golden eyes, I think it reminds me of…..'

"Wow! Kags, nice score! Who was that, tall and mysterious guy anyway?" Sango asked Kagome, popping up behind her.

Sango had the most gorgeous hair Kagome had ever seem, flowing down to her back. She wore a small mini pink skirt same as Kagome's, but kag's was red, with long black leggings under. Her shirt hot pink with stripes and tight to show of they're curves, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Following behind her seemed to be Ayame.

She wore the same thing but blue with her hair in two ponytails on the side. Her orange hair was messy, but in a way that said, 'I really don't give a fuck about my hair, but it still looks perfect, on me anyways'

The clique, well their clique, always matches everyday, except Kagome always somehow outshines the rest.

"Wait isn't that Takahashi?" Ayame asked.

Kagome started to wonder off into her own land, thinking of that guy who just asked here out, "Takahashi, Kagome Takahashi, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She asked her friends.

* * *

Author's note: Hey this is S, and I know this is a short chapter, plus I promised you longer ones but I just didn't have anymore ideas. O and A plz don't hurt me for updating it without telling' you but you'll live. Ok and that's about it. Plz read and review and tell us how it is. Give us any ideas cause I sortta don't know where this is going. 

Love ya always,  
S


End file.
